the_universal_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Christie
)}} '|medium=DVD|publisher=20th Century Fox|date=1997}} |actor = Gary Dourdan}}Christie was a mercenary aboard the smuggling ship the Betty. Christie and the crew of the Betty were responsible for delivering several kidnapped civilians to United Systems Military scientists aboard the [[USM Auriga|USM Auriga]], and he subsequently became involved in the Xenomorph outbreak and infestation aboard the ship. Christie acted as Betty Captain Frank Elgyn's right-hand man and was effectively his Executive Officer. He was killed aboard the Auriga, sacrificing his life so that the other survivors could escape. Biography On Kawlang When Vriess was paralyzed on the planet Kawlang, Christie invented the "Kawlang manoeuvre" (trying Vriess to his back like a backpack, allowing him to move quickly whilst transporting his crippled comrade) to enable them both to escape the firefight. This procedure would subsequently be adopted whenever Vriess found himself without his wheelchair. Aboard the Auriga )}} When the Betty docked with the Auriga, Elgyn quietly informed Christie that he expected trouble from the USM, and had him arm himself with two Wrist Guns just in case; as they went aboard the Auriga, a soldier with a scanning glove failed to detect the weapons. Later, Christie and Call delivered the Betty's cargo of kidnapped civilians to the USM science team, before encountering Ripley 8 in the ship's recreation hall. When Johner's harassment provoked her into attacking him, Christie came to his crew mate's aid, but was himself swiftly overpowered by the Ripley clone. When Dr. Wren confronted Christie and his crew mates in the Auriga's recreation hall over Call's attempts to disrupt the Xenomorph breeding program aboard the ship, it was Christie who, at Elgyn's command, drew his Wrist Guns and started the firefight that claimed the lives of most of the USM personnel present. Christie showed his considerable marksman skills when he used a trick-shot to ricochet a bullet off of the room's ceiling and kill the final soldier who had a Shockrifle held to the back of his head. Following the confrontation, the Cloned Xenomorphs aboard the vessel escaped. In the face of the crisis, the Betty crew elected to make for their ship and escape. Finding Purvis and death Special Edition)}} As they made their escape, the survivors found Purvis hiding amongst the corpses of his fellow Chestburster victims, the creature within him not yet having emerged. Despite reluctance from other members of the Betty's crew, Christie elected to take him with them, hoping to put him into stasis aboard their ship so that the embryo within him could be surgically removed later. ' Special Edition|medium=DVD|publisher=20th Century Fox|date=1997}} As they pressed on through the ship, the survivors were forced to swim through a flood galley, and Christie once again had to carry the crippled Vriess on his back. It soon transpired that the Xenomorphs had actually set an ambush for the Betty crew — two Drones pursued them from behind, while the way ahead was blocked off with Eggs. Christie once again used his trick-shot skills to bounce two shells from his grenade launcher into the cluster of Eggs, destroying them and clearing a path for the survivors, who began to scale an elevator shaft. However, Christie was caught by one of the chasing Xenomorphs. The Drone spat acid in his face, seriously wounding him and causing him to fall, leaving Vriess to cling to the ladder and support both of them. While Johner successfully killed the attacking creature, an ailing Christie, realising his dead weight was causing Vriess to lose his grip on the ladder, cut the bonds tying them together and plunged into the water below, the dead Xenomorph still clinging to his leg dragging him under the surface. Personality and Traits )}} Despite the fact that he was every bit as cold-blooded and ruthless as his crew mates when the situation required it, Christie was probably the most stable and amicable among the mercenaries from the Betty. Unlike the majority of the crew members aboard the ship, Christie showed compassion and friendship towards the crippled Vriess, and was always the one to help when Vriess was without the use of his chair. Christie was fiercely loyal to his captain Elgyn, but also possessed leadership qualities of his own. Even so, he was mistrustful of others and something of a loner. Christie was a master with small arms, capable of calculating and performing ricochet trick-shots that others would never even consider. He was also an expert when it came to general knowledge of such firearms, preferring to use the type of disposable weapon favored by professional assassins owing to their reliability, simplicity and high stopping power. ' Special Edition|medium=DVD|publisher=20th Century Fox|date=1997}} Equipment )}} Christie notably carried two small Wrist Guns mounted on extending rigs on his forearms; he designed and built the slide mechanisms himself, to conceal the weapons where few searches would ever think to look. He also used a pump-action grenade launcher assembled from parts hidden on Vriess' chair during his time on the Auriga. Appearances * / / References Category:Mercenaries Category:Betty crewmembers Category:Deceased Category:Alien Resurrection characters Category:Humans